<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enigmatic Shinobi by ll_crystal_lights_ll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629594">Enigmatic Shinobi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll_crystal_lights_ll/pseuds/ll_crystal_lights_ll'>ll_crystal_lights_ll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Protective Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll_crystal_lights_ll/pseuds/ll_crystal_lights_ll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not here yet.</p><p>She has never been late before.</p><p>Something must be wrong Sasuke could not get rid of the bad feeling, the premonition that something terrible was happening or will happen</p><p>He had no idea how right he was</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Everyone, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Temari &amp; Tenten &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura &amp; Nara Shikamaru &amp; Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura &amp; Sai, Haruno Sakura &amp; Tsunade, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enigmatic Shinobi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am reposting this because I finally think I have the time to continue writing this.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it :)</p><p>Kudos and comments are much appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He sat upright knowing that it was only a dream. But he coudn’t stop the image of everything that had happened inside his head materialize in his head again.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how old he was. He was sure that he was not thirteen anymore. He saw himself in purple clothes, baring his chest for everyone to see, a huge belt around his waist, his eyes blood-red. He was charging, electricity crackling around his hand, he knew what jutsu that was, he had activated his Chidori and was charging towards HER.</p><p>The girl who was always in his dreams. The girl who used to keep asking him out. The annoying girl who he always wanted to protect. The girl with hair the colour of the beautiful cherry blossoms. He almost got her. He knew it inside him that he would have killed her if it had not been for Kakashi.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to calm himself down- trying to breathe normally again. He knew that what he had seen had not happened. He promised himself that he would never do something like that ever. He got up grudgingly, knowing it was time for him to get ready to leave for practise with his team. He had to train hard to protect her. Although Itachi was no longer a threat and Sasuke had found out the truth about The Uchiha Clan Massacre, he knew that there were more powerful people who were after him and after Sakura as well, who herself was one of the most powerful ninjas in the Fire Country being the apprentice of one of the three sannins, Tsunade and had even surpassed her in abilities. But he could not stop worrying.</p><p> </p><p>After all Sakura was his biggest weakness.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at his dresser, opposite to his bed, the top was covered with photos of him and the rest of Konoha 12.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He made his way to the bridge where they met everyday before heading to practise, where Naruto and Sakura would chatter endlessly, and he would grunt occasionally in reply and they would constantly complain how Kakashi sensei was always late. He was accustomed to the routine, he would meet Sakura on the bridge, she would ask him the occasional question and he would reply, their conversation light. Then Naruto would come and he would try to flirt with Sakura, usually ending with him getting punched hard. Then the two of them would start grumbling about their sensei who was late again. With his mind clouded with thought Sasuke had arrived at the bridge where they met everyday.</p><p>Sasuke walked up to the pinnacle of the bridge expecting to see Sakura there, waiting for him with an expectant smile. He looked around, searching frantically, she was not there. He activated his Sharingan trying to locate the chakra signature of Sakura. Nothing. Nothing at all. There was nobody in the area. He could feel the approaching chakra of Naruto though.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakura- chaaaaaaaa- Where is Sakura-chan?” asked Naruto stunned that his best friend was not there. Sasuke understood his feeling, he had never felt this unnerved before. In the past three years after Naruto’s training with Jiraiya, his with Kakashi and Sakura’s with Tsunade, there had not been one day that Sakura had not missed training unless she had gone for a solo mission or as a medic-nin for some other team. But as far as he remembered Sakura had not mentioned any upcoming mission. He could not help but feel the same cold sense of dread he had felt when he had woken up from his nightmare  </p><p>He knew that Sakura was strong and could protect herself. She was probably sick he reasoned with himself but the cold feeling of dread that he had felt all day was not helping him, it only intensified.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them waited but Kakashi-sensei had not come yet, they had been waiting for three hours, this was a new record for their sensei himself. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and they walked on to the Hokage’s tower. They knew something was up. On their way, they saw Shikamaru running towards them.</p><p>Wait, Shikamaru was running?!</p><p>“Naruto! Sasuke! Come. Quickly! You have to come to the hospital it's…….it’s Sakura.”</p><p>Sasuke stood still, shocked. Shikamaru and Ino had been Sakura’s best friends even before Team 7. Shikamaru wouldn’t lie about Sakura, especially her when it came to her health. And he would not lie about her death especially to the boys of Team Seven. He got over his shock and started running, so fast that people on the street saw nothing more than a black blur with an orange and a green blur in pursuit. The civilians looked at each other- they knew exactly who the blurs were and were worried that a familiar pink blur did not pass by.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sasuke went into the hospital and the nurse at the reception gazed at him sadly, understanding his inner turmoil. Sakura Haruno was dear to them all, every single person in the village had been treated by her atleast once, all of them had been exposed to her kindness, her warmth, her love for them all. They all knew about her perseverance, her loyalty, they all knew HER.</p><p>The receptionist told him the room number and the three of them made their way to room no. 206 as Shikamaru explained that Ino, his girlfriend had called him frantically during her part time shift in the hospital, Ino unlike Sakura did not work in the hospital as permanent staff, saying that Sakura had been brought to the hospital by Kakashi- sensei around four in the morning, that she was covered by blood, heavy blows to her head and deep cuts all over her body. Sasuke clenched his fists and Naruto growled when Shikamaru talked about her injuries.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped outside the room where Kakashi stood guard his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed as if he was deep in thought. His front covered in blood, bright red blood. Naruto, for the first time ever did not shout or make a fuss, but asked in a low tone, “How is she? What happened to her? Who did it? Goddamn it, tell me Kakashi-sensei.” his voice emanating vibrations that would make even the bravest of shinobi pee their pants.</p><p>Kakashi sighed, straightening himself, ”She tried fighting and she fought well. She killed one of them, it’s a huge feat considering that she was attacked by  members of the……Akatsuki. The troupe I think was led by Kisame. He had come to get revenge for his best friend, whom you all killed... I was on my way back from my solo mission and like always had stopped at Sakura’s house to get my injuries healed and I found her..all torn up her face covered with heavy blows, her back having huge deep cuts because of Kisame’s blade. I brought her to the hospital in my arms. My brave little student. Ino saw what happened using her mind possession jutsu since Sakura…..the chances of her surviving…..she is putting  up a great fight” and his voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto stared at him in horror. Sasuke could feel the red bleeding into his eyes. He was not able to stop it, his heart was racing fast, rage filling up his system. “Which ones?” he asked, “Which ones Kakashi? Who was it? Who came besides Kisame? Who attacked her?” he screamed. Naruto and Shikamaru looked at him with surprise, Sasuke never raised his voice. Kakashi looked at him with pity and understanding. He could not stand it. He remembered the last day that he had met Itachi, when he was a member of Akatsuki.  He still remembered that day clearly. He was fifteen years old and still as moody. It had been less then a year back.</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“You are NOT going to go alone. Sasuke we all are strong. You know that we are stronger together. If the three of us go together the chances of defeating him, the chances if defeating Itachi is very high. We can help you Sasuke.” Sasuke was disappointed, elated that they wanted to help him but that was not the problem, “Why do you not call me Sasuke-kun anymore?” Sakura took a step back, surprised. “You ask me why I do not call you Sasuke-kun anymore when we are talking about something that is a trillion times more important? Sasuke smirked at her response, “Hn. Never mind. You two can come with me.” Sakura beamed at his response and started running towards Hokage tower to go inform Tsunade and Naruto who would probably be there as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sasuke smiled at her enthusiasm and then remembered the reason for which she was enthusiastic. He had agreed for her her and Naruto accompanying him to get his revenge. He was putting them in danger, he knew that for sure. But he had said that he would take them with him. He had never hesitated before. He knew that a tiny part of him did not want to do anything about it and just take them along. He knew that somewhere in the back of his head he was scared, scared to face his brother again, scared to kill his brother, the one who used to practise with him as a kid, encourage him to get better whenever his father never mentioned his prowess. He knew he had to do it. He had to get revenge. He had to avenge his parents, his family. He started walking towards the Hokage Tower where Sakura had relayed what had happened to an elated Naruto and a surprised Tsunade. Sasuke slowly walked up to the office where they discussed the when and the how. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The three of them decided to meet up the next day morning at the East Gate. Tsunade had recieved word from Jiraiya that the last sightings of the Akatsuki was near the Rain Country. The whole trip was a blur for Sasuke. His mind was focused on what he would do when he faced Itachi. According to him, victory was certain this time. After all Naruto and Sakura were with him, that guaranteed enough for him. They had come close to the area where Jiraiya said the Akatsuki headquarters were. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, trying to locate the chakra signature of his older brother. He could get a feeble chakra signature a few kilometres away. It could not have been his brother’s. Itachi was one of the most powerful ninjas in the entire Fire country and even the world. That chakra signature could NOT be his. But Sasuke did not want to risk anything and decided to approach the chakra signature and motioned Naruto and Sakura to follow him. The three of them rushed towards the chakra signature and when they reached the clearing in the forest they all steered themselves to a stop.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Itachi was lying there on the verge of death and lying a few meteres away from him was the dead body of Orochimaru. The snake sannin had been trying to get Sasuke to be his vessel since the Chuunin exams when they were twelve but with the help of Sakura and Naruto and the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai  and their senseis they were able to evade Orochimaru’s enhances. And with the arrival of Tsunade in Konoha, Orochimaru, who was weak because of the lack of a new vessel, was not able to attack Konoha to get the Uchiha. Sasuke approached Itachi and although he had spent the most of his time hating his brother for what he had done, he allowed himself a moment of weakness and pulled Itachi into his arms, “Otouto! You have come to finally finish me off. Kill me so that I can finally go to our parents. Kill me so that I can finally get the punishment I deserve, but before I leave I need you to know something.” Itachi said, his voice barely a whisper.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan to show Sasuke his memories, his memories of the night when the Elders had told him to assassinate his family for the sake of peace for Konoha. Itachi knew that it was time that Sasuke knew the entire truth. He held his younger brother in place and stared into his eyes forcing him to see what had happened that one fateful night. He showed him everything , from the coup d’eteat that their father had planned against the Hidden Leaf Village and the decree of the Village elders. And finally he showed him what had just happened, his fight with Orochimaru, the reason why he did it, he showed how every decision in his life was to protect his otouto, to protect his Sasuke, to protect the only family he had left besides Madara and Obito. He removed his hold on Sasuke who stared at him in disbelief, his eyes glazed over, tears forming in his eyes. Itachi looked behind him at the Nine Tail jinchuuriki- Uzumaki Naruto the son of the Yondaime. He remembered the Yondaime with fondness, he had tried so hard to convince the Elders not to give him that grotesque mission of having to kill his own family. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>He turned his head to see the other teammate of Sasuke’s - he knew her by sight now, Haruno Sakura. If he had not defected, if he had lived in his perfect world, he knew that he would be her brother-in-law. But, he knew, his wish of a family was not possible in this universe- the one with all the bloodshed and such. He could not help but wish Kakashi had come along as well. He would have liked to talk to his senpai one last time. Itachi smiled at his younger brother and with much pain, he sat up. Sasuke’s eyes were filled with tears. “The final blow, Sasuke. That is what will kill me. You are the one who should kill me.” Itachi said his voice breaking. Sasuke stared at him,” All these years I have been seeking for revenge. All these years I have pushed away Sakura and Naruto, scared that you would injure them as well. And now, now you are telling me that it was the village which forced you to do it?” Sasuke snarled. Sakura and Naruto stood astounded, they had no idea what to say, their village, the one which always seeked peace, did that to Sasuke’s family. Sasuke turned to them,”No, let us not get angry at the village. It is completely pointless. We don’t know whom to blame. We could blame the Third Hokage but the Fourth Hokage, Naruto’s dad, did his best to convince him against it. We could blame the elders but then we would have to blame my clan too for trying to overthrow the village. We could blame Itachi but then we would have to blame Konoha again. It’s a vicious cycle. Revenge is a vicious cycle but I need mine. He swung his sword.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>A voice interrupted his thoughts, “How is she? Is she alright? I heard from Sai who is also on his way.” Sasuke looked up to look at the compassionate eyes of his brother, Itachi Uchiha, he knew exactly how his younger brother felt, he felt the exact way too , after all, it was because of Sakura and Naruto that he was back home, he owed her his redemption.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Itachi did not even notice it, the movement was that fast, but before the sword could slash his neck away, the girl, Haruno Sakura, was standing in front of him with her hand held out, the Kusanagi cutting through her palm. “You will regret it Sasuke-kun. You will. I have been there before. Don’t do it.” she said quietly. Sasuke sneered at her, “You? What will you know, little Miss Perfect. Get out of my way Sakura. I have to do this. You wont understand why! You don’t even know me!”  He pushed past her and started walking forward.Sasuke knew that if he halted anymore he would not finish it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he approached his elder brother all the memories of his happy childhood with his brother started rising up in his head. He started walking towards Itachi preparing his mind when Naruto pulled back Sasuke by his shirt, “ Sakura is right Sasuke. I don’t think you should do this. You WILL regret it, DEFINITELY. Move away Sasuke. We have seen you suffer for so long. Don’t do it. You will not be able to live with it, not after knowing the truth about the massacre. Your parents, your family was killed for the sake of the village, for the sake of us, if the clan had revolted none of us will be alive anymore now. We would have definitely got caught in the crossfire. He is still your elder brother, you showed us yourself, your memories of Itachi as a kid, you knew him, you know how much he loved your parents, you think it would not have killed him to have to murder his own parents? His own best friend? Torture the person who mattered to him the most? Why do you think you are still alive, he could not kill you Sasuke!” he said softly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sasuke’s eyes cleared returning to his onyx black, Itachi could see the tears forming in his eyes, the pain of the massacre finally catching up with him. He knew exactly how Sasuke felt, he had to kill the people whom he loved the most in the world for the sake of his home, their home. Naruto was right. He wanted to kill himself what he had had to do. He tortured his brother so that he could die at his hands, but he knew, he knew that he was not going to die that day, he knew Sakura’s and Naruto’s words had got to Sasuke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Sasuke knelt in front of him and he started crying, something he should have been able to do when he was eight, but his life had been a burden all these years. Itachi knew that although Sasuke had said what he had about not getting angry with the village, he definitely still held anger towards the village. He shifted his attention to his brother kneeling in front of him and knew that he had to do his job as an elder brother, it was time for him to take care of his younger brother again. He crawled towards his brother, his injuries holding him back. He winced because of the pain but kept going forward until he reached Sasuke. He held his younger brother in his arms, it was at that moment that he realised that how much ever he had grown up, Sasuke was still that frail child who constantly wanted recognition from their father, he tapped Sasuke’s forehead with two fingers and softly said, “I’m not going anywhere now.”. Sasuke collapsed on him, the weight of the years finally got him. Naruto slowly came up to him and pulled back Sasuke, “Let us take you home, Itachi.” and form behind them Sakura came and kneeled next to him and slowly pushed him to the ground, “Let me heal you Itachi-san.” Itachi looked at the small girl next to him and then looked at her bleeding hand, “What about your hand, Sakura-san?” he asked her softly. “ I think I am going to keep this and let it heal the normal way.” and her hands were coated with her chakra and she started healing him, “It’s time to go home. Itachi Uchiha.” she said in her soft lilting voice. He lay back and let a small smile appear on his face.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Although Sasuke had not listened to Sakura, he knew that if she had not healed him then he would not be alive now. Itachi looked at his younger brother who looked distraught. Itachi knew what he had to do and decided that he would talk to the Hokage as soon as she came out. He knew for sure that it was time that he wiped out his ex-organisation, it was time that all Akatsuki members were killed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke finally sat down after pacing for over an hour. He knew he was behaving paranoid. He was right to be paranoid. It had been more than two hours since he came and he knew very well from having to wait for Sakura to finish any surgery that no treatment takes more than four hours, Tsunade had been in the room for four freaking hours and they had no idea what her condition was. Sasuke stood up again when he heard the door open, Ino came out, “Naruto Tsunade-sama wants you to come inside. She- she requires chakra..Naruto“ she said to him quietly.</p><p>Sasuke stared open- mouthed, his reaction going against his nature and character. Naruto looked at him one last time and gave him a reassuring look, one that said ‘I’ll tell you how she is when I come back, don’t worry, we will protect her from now on. Nothing bad will happen to her ever again’. Sasuke stared at him going into the room. Ino was still standing outside and she slightly whimpered, “Oh! Sakura” and she almost broke down. Shikamaru went to her side, the two of them had always been her friend, almost forever, and he held her tightly to him, Sasuke knew the pain that they felt could even be more than his when a tiny voice in the back of his head said, ‘But you<strong><em><b> love </b></em></strong>her. They only love her.’ He shook his head at himself, at his selfishness.</p><p>Hinata, Neji, Lee and Tenten had come by that time hearing the news from the villagers who had spread the news, the worry they all had for Sakura making them tell everyone. Choji, Kiba and Shino were on a mission with Kurenai. He watched as Ino composed herself and went back into the operation theatre. Naruto came out, shaken, crying badly and he fell onto Hinata and started crying heavily. Sasuke kept staring, Naruto was crying, if he was shaken then it was acceptable, but Naruto was frikking crying, like a baby. He did not approach him but once Naruto calmed down, Hinata’s voice lulling him almost making him fall asleep, Naruto turned to him, “Sasuke….. Tsunade-sama wants you inside.” Sasuke started walking toward the door when Naruto held his arm, “Don’t scream. I wanted to. But Sasuke you are not allowed to react. Sakura-chan can still hear us, do not make a sound. I’m warning you.” Sasuke held the handle of the door and started moving into the room. Tsunade stood there in the middle of the room her Yin seal was activated.</p><p>Sasuke refused to look at the bed, or the person. He looked around the familiar hospital room, the sterileness of the room, the pale green walls, the small cupboard in the corner and the small cabinet near the person’s bed. The metal trays on top of the cabinet having injections and needles and all other equipment. When he turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of his Sakura, the person on the bed, Sasuke almost puked. They had left her face decoid of cuts , a cruel reminder of her beauty, her face was black and blue with bruises, but the rest of her.</p><p>There was no skin, there was no skin on Sakura, she had been skinned for her contribution in Itachi’s supposed death, a death they had hid skilfully from the Akatsuki with the help of Jiraiya. They had not attacked him or Naruto, they knew that the chances of defeat were higher, they went for the soul of the team, torturing the two of them the way they had tortured the rest of the Akatsuki by spreading the rumour of Itachi’s death. He could feel the bile rising up his throat, he could feel his eyes welling up. “Sasuke…” Tsunade started. Sasuke held up a hand motioning her to stop. “I know what you want me to do. But with due respect I am afraid I can’t.” he said. “I know what you are going through Sasuke but I am afraid I have to compel you. She is fighting against my chakra. You have to calme her down.” He stared at her and activated his Sharingan, the familiar red bleeding into his eyes. He activated his Tsukuyomi casting a genjutsu on Sakura to help her get through the pain.</p><p>He fed her with memories of the three of them laughing on the bridge while waiting for Kakashi to arrive, memories of her, Ino and Shikamaru lying side by side watching clouds, her holding hands with Shikamaru and feeding the deer in his estate, her in the flower shop with Ino discussing everything that was going on in the hospital, her with Naruto feeding him ramen while laughing, her with Neji the two of them training together, her with Hinata attending meetings and going to tea shops for dango together, her with Lee refining her taijutsu skills, her with the kunoichis including the one from Sand, her laughing and hugging Gaara, her memories of them all, her memories of happiness.</p><p>Sasuke was overwhelmed with sadness, looking at her injured and hurt, unable to heal herself like always, her mind tender due to the torture they had put her through, Sasuke was unable to help himself and he, oh, he saw as Sakura started thrashing in bed, that the memories he was feeding her was not helping not when the ones he had started thinking of was his dreams. The one where he knocked her out on the bench, the ones where he tried to kill her Oh No! “Sasuke get out. Get out. Drop the genjutsu, Sasuke Uchiha, Stop it right now. This will not help her Sasuke! She needs reason to stay. SHE IS ALMOST GONE. SHE IS GIVING UP, STOP. SHE MIGHT DIE. SASUKE UCHIHA STOP YOUR GENJUTSU RIGHT NOW SHE MIGHT GIVE UP.” Tsunade shouted.</p><p>He started dropping his Tsukuyomi as Ino pushed him out of the room. “Sasuke-san? What happened? You were in there for more than an hour. What did Tsunade-sama mean?” Hinata asked in her soft, meek voice. He turned to look into the pale white orbs of Hinata Hyuuga, her cheeks streaked with tears. He stared at her face unable to tell what he was feeling, Tsunade had as much as said that she might not make it. She pulled him into her arms and said, “We know Sasuke-san. We too are unable to bear it. She will not give up, she will not give up hope, not when she still has us” she said softly while bringing Naruto into the hug as well. She held them speaking to them in soft words, stopping herself from revealing her own sobs. She held the the two boys of Team Seven consoling them when their own female teammate could not be there for them, Sakura had always taken care of her team whenever they went on missions with Sakura as the medic. She started whispering prayers slowly, praying for Sakura to not lose hope.</p>
<hr/><p> Shikamaru was sitting in the chair nearby, his head in his hands, his mind swirling with memories of Sakura- playing shougi with her and constantly complaining that he had to use his brain if he played with her, something he did not even have to do with Asuma. He remembered sitting with her and Ino in the flower shop, complaining as the two of them, talked about Sasuke when they were genin. Sitting on the top of the Hokage mountain looking at the wonderful sky while holding Sakura in his arms. Hugging her when he and Ino finally told her that they were dating, her refusing their invitation to hang out with them so that she could give the couple the space they deserved, sitting with her the day after Itachi was brought back to Konoha where she started crying about what Sasuke had said. Nobody besides himself, Ino, Kakashi and Tsunade knew that her parents were dead, killed by the family of the person she had to assassinate in her previous mission. Her parents were given the funeral of civilians’ custom. Sakura had not come out of her room for days after the funeral. He remembered everything about her, but what he could not get out of his head was that fateful day when they met,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He and Ino were already friends and she had told him all about the pink haired girl whom she had saved from bullying. The very next day while walking on the road he came across a few boys, elder boys who were circling around someone. Shikamaru craned his neck to see who it was and caught a glimpse of pink, all he could remember was the girl Ino had befriended, the boys were pushing her around and pulling at her hair. When he saw the pink haired girl, his heart leaped out to her, she was like a fairy, dainty and pretty, he felt like protecting her for the rest of his life. He ran to his compound where his father was lounging. Shikamaru knew he could not take all those boys just by himself, he pulled his father along with him to the park. On seeing the jounin, the boys ran away leaving the small, pink girl behind. Shikamaru bent down and held out a hand to her, “I am Ino’s friend. She told me all about you. Come on. I will take you home.” He remembered how she had smiled so brightly at him and then jumped up and hugged him knocking him down to the surprise of him and his father. He started laughing to his own surprise and hugged her back slowly, swearing to himself that he and Ino would always protect her.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had failed.</p>
<hr/><p>Ino, on the other hand, had something else on her mind, the memories of her and Sakura were washing through her head until they stopped at one, the night before they left to get back Itachi.</p><p> <em>She remembered telling Sakura to not go, to not put her into the mess she was already in, not give up her life, something that was possible just because she loved him. Sakura had not listened to her and turned to her with cold eyes and asked her, “What if it was Shika? You would do it, you would do it and so will I, and you WILL do it because you would not want him to go deeper into that pit of hatred, which is what I am doing now, because I need to make sure that he is not buried deep into that pit of hatred. So if you don’t mind I will be leaving now.” She said calmly and went out of the flower shop leaving Ino with her thoughts. Sakura had left the next morning and Ino waited in silence, for Sakura to come back safely, with Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura arrived the next day morning and did not stop at home and went directly to the hospital. Ino went and stood near Sakura, “Are you fine?” she asked her softly. “I do not want to talk about it Ino. I am tired of this push and pull method of Sasuke. The fact that he wants my help and then he says that I am a hindrance. He might have lost his parents as a kid, only eight measly years of being with them. My parents died when I was thirteen. It is worse for me. I killed them, I did, but I did not make it my life goal. He made it his purpose, his goal, and in that process he pushed me away. He did not listen to me, he listened to Naruto. If my words mean nothing to him then I shall no longer say anything to him. I shall no longer meddle with Uchiha Sasuke. You were right Ino, I just got into a deeper mess.” she walked out of her office and went on her way checking on all the patients, smiling as if she was not hurt at all. Ino could see the pain behind that pretty smile but she did not comment on it. She did not try to convince her otherwise’</em></p><p> </p><p>When she saw Sasuke’s face two years after that fateful day, she learnt exactly how much Sasuke cared for Sakura. She wished she could have convinced her otherwise, made her talk to Sasuke, made her realize how much Sasuke felt for her, encouraged her love for Sasuke, if she had done so then Sasuke might have been with her, been there to protect her, she would have been happy. Sasuke would have been happy, Team Seven would be happy. She could have made all her best friends happy, but she did not, she never tried.</p>
<hr/><p>Hyuuga Neji had always been good at observing people, and he knew exactly what his friends were doing, they were blaming themselves for some stupid thing they might have done to Sakura. He wanted to say something out loud, he would have, if it was someone other than Sakura. If it were Naruto or Sasuke or Shikamaru or even Lee or any of the other girls he could have done it, but this was Sakura they were talking about, the girl who looked so frail, so weak, but a monstrous strength and a soft heart, the girl who had reached out to all of them, become their dearest friend,  and had constantly encouraged them, the female counterpart of Naruto many people said. Neji laughed when he hear that but he knew it was true. Although Sakura was gentler and did help much better than Naruto, she did not have the same enthusiasm and sheer determination, but she did have more tact. He could remember how she had tricked him into doing and agreeing with her just by wording it differently. He missed her terribly right then because nobody could help people deal with sadness like Sakura, no one, not even Tenten.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘ It was raining. He sat in the lawns of the Hyuuga estate the rain drenching his pale clothing. It was a dreadful day, the day when he mourned, the day he lost his father. Hinata and Hanabi had been sitting with him the whole day, talking to him and making him as cheerful as they could. He understood how he had gone wrong in hating Hinata, he had understood his flaws, he doted upon her when her own father often did not. She was the most wonderful sister - he came to find and he owed his new family- one which he treasured now thanks to Naruto. He smiled when he thought of Naruto, Neji knew for sure that he would become Hokage as he promised to, someday. His thoughts wandered to Naruto’s pink haired teammate as he sat in the rain, drowning himself in his sorrows, his mistakes. Sakura - he could not express in mere words the gift she had become to Konoha. How the drive to become as good as her prodigal teammates made her surpass even the Fifth Hokage in her powers. She was an angel according to everyone in the village, she was beautiful according to all the men, no one could hate her. NO ONE. As he sat thinking about the pink haired girl he did not notice that someone had sat next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was shook from his thoughts as he was shaken in his thoughts by a chakra surge in his surroundings. He found the object of his thoughts sitting right next to him observing him with a knowing expression. “Well! Hello Neji.” she said in a soft sing song manner and smirked at him. He looked at her again, waiting for her to tell what it was she had come for. He almost forgot about the rain following on them until he saw the water streaking down her face. He abruptly stood up holding his hand out to her motioning to go inside. She took his hand and pulled him down, “I know what today is, we stay where you feel better. And besides, I love the rain. Sit down Neji.” He reluctantly followed her instructions and sat next to her. She leaned on him and put her head on his shoulder and did not let go of his hand. He understood her gesture,l it was her way of supporting him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> When Hinata and Hanabi had tried to distract him from his thoughts, Sakura allowed him to and sat next to him to show that he was not alone, not anymore, he was not member of the lower branch which had been dissolved into the main branch itself, he was not the cool lone alpha-like prodigy but he was one of them, he will always have them by their side if he needed help, all of this he got from Sakura just being there. Her silent companionship and support spoke loud although no words were actually exchanged. He closed his eyes, thinking of his father, with Sakura humming a lullaby. He did not know but when he opened his eyes again, he was on his bed, all dried up and Sakura nowhere in sight. He slowly got up and went out of his room and looked at the person who was walking down the stairs, it was Hinata, “Do you know what happened to Sakura?” he asked her, knowing that Sakura must have asked her help in dressing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hinata smiled at him, “Don’t expect to see her today. She got very sick yesterday night after putting you to bed, she was extremely wet and even refused change of clothes. She was working late in the hospital and Tsunade-sama had forced her out by making her deliver a scroll to Father. And she saw you while returning home, so she sat by you, she knew what day it was. We all were very surprised but Sakura has always surprised us.” He looked at Hinata for one minute and he was off making his way to Sakura’s house.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He did not bother knocking and went into the house knowing that Sakura wuld not have locked the house. Sakura was in the living room sitting on the couch, her back towards him, covered by blankets and a thermos of hot water in her hand, slowly sipping from it. She turned around sensing his chakra, “Hey Neji, what are you doing here?” she asked in a croaky voice. “You idiot! Why would you be in the rain just to sit with me and when Hinata asked you to stay, why didn’t you stay? Now see what happened?! You are not well.” he said as he removed the blankets from her person, picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom where he lay her down. When she looked up at him, startled, he said, “You look after all of us. It’s our turn now.” ‘</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had not looked after her, they all had failed, he had failed. He was a hypocrite for blaming other for blaming themselves, but it was Sakura after all. She was their weakness.</p>
<hr/><p>His blue eyes kept glazing. His girlfriend, Hinata was holding his hand knowing how hurt he was. He gave her a weak, watery smile and she held his face in her hand and whispered something to him and all he erupted, crying and bawling like a baby. Sakura was everything to him. His sister, his bestfriend, his protector, his ward, his family, his first love, his caretaker, his favourite cook, his weakness.</p><p> </p><p>‘“<em>Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! Ohayouu!” Naruto shouted running up the stairs of the hospital where Sakura was standing smiling at him. “Naruto! Stop shouting. We are in a hospital.” Sakura scolded him with a huge smile on her face. “What happened Naruto? I thought you were training with Sai and Sasuke today.” she asked him while the two of them walked to her next patient’s room. “Oh I was supposed to. But teme got a last minute mission and Sai is with Yamato-sensei who just got back from Suna.” he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura stopped at the door and asked Naruto “Do you want to come in with me? You might like this kid. He- he seems to be just like you.” she said with a soft, sad smile. Naruto was confused by what she meant by that but still went in along with her. Sitting in the bed was a small boy with dark hair and pretty blue eyes which widened as soon as Sakura walked in. “ Sakura-onee I missed you so much.” he shouted with a bright smile on his face. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Now, now Menma, don’t shout, you are not fully recovered yet.” she said softly and sat down by him on his bed. “ Sakura-onee you are my only friend, I will always be excited to see you.” he said with a soft smile on his face. Naruto could not help but feel the connection between him and the boy. He himself had had only one friend as a kid, Iruka-sensei “Now! I think you might just be fully well to be discharged by tomorrow. Shall we do a checkup? Hm?” Sakura said softly her hands glowing with her chakra as she slided them over the boy’s sides checking for his vitals The boy laughed the chakra tickling him a lot. Sakura laughed at him and held his face in between both her hands. “I will miss you a lot Sakura-onee. Can I get a kiss?” he asked cheekily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura laughs and softly kisses him on his cheek before turning and going back to the hallway to continue her inspection. Naruto came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, he could feel that something was off with her. “What happened Sakura-chan? You know you can tell me anything.” he said to her softly. “Oh Naruto! He reminds me so much of you and whenever I see him I feel so guilty for treating you the way I did when we were kids. I was a bitch to you, I treated you like a monster when you were so far from one. I am so sorry Naruto.” she whimpered and hugged him tight as if her mistakes in the past would come and whisk him away. Naruto rubbed circles on her back,” Sakura-chan it is all in the past. Many people resented me for having Kurama inside me. He was violent, mean and kept threatening to eat me and our village but in the end I got through to him but if I had not who knows he might have actually been an enemy to our village, the entire country. I cannot blame anyone for wanting to avoid him. I loved you Sakura-chan which might have made me feel bitter then when you treated me like scum, an we all know you secretly loved my goofy and stupid nature as a kid, but I still love you because you learnt who I was, you saw the good in me and embraced me when you found out what I was in true nature. It was the past Sakura-chan, I think we are ready to let it go now. I forgave you long back Sakura-chan. I did.” he said to her continuing to hold her tightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She pulled back slightly and offered him a weak grin and then gasped, “I know why you came to the hospital. You wanted your bento didn’t you? Come let’s go to the break room and guess what, Hinata is there as well, let us go have lunch together.” she said and held out a hand to him. Sakura had made it a point to make him a bento everyday for lunch from the day she found out that he had ramen for all three meals. He looked at the hand she held out and prayed that he would never have to face a situation when she would not be there to hold his hand when he was feeling bad.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He was devastated, and Sakura was not there, she was not there to hold his hand through it all.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hinata did not know how to help her boyfriend not when she herself was as desolate as he was. Haruno Sakura was her best friend as were the other kunoichis. She looked across the room to find her eyes meet the chocolate orbs of Tenten. They both looked at Ino who was sitting in the corner of the room, with a teary eyed Shikamaru who was trying his best to console her now that she was out of the Operation Theatre. She let go of Naruto and Sasuke and walked towards Ino and sat down besides her motioning Shikamaru that she would be with her for a while. “Ino?” she called out slowly. Ino looked at her with tear filled eyes. “ I swore to protect her Hinata. I failed at my job.” Hinata could not help it when tears started filling her eyes as well, “ We both know that after one point it was not you protecting Sakura but her protecting us all.” she said to Ino.</p><p>Tenten, who had sat on Ino’s other side said, “ You remember when she punched everyone in class when they started teasing Hinata for stuttering. And when they started teasing her about her forehead  as  a defense mechanism Hinata punched them all. That was the first time I remember Hinata standing up tall and being brave.” she said smiling despite her tears.</p><p>“ You remember the time she got into a tussle with those boys who had come with the Sand delegates who kept trying to hit on Ino. She punched the living daylights out of them. And when they came around she made them apologise to Ino by shouting from on top of the Hokage mountain so that everyone in the village could hear them.” Ino laughed through her tears as she recollected those memories with her.</p><p>“ The last sleepover the four of us had together, you remember how she got drunk and started dissing all the people in the village who had insulted any of us. She actually kept track of them all.” the others had come around them by then.</p><p>“You remember how she used to eat all three sweets in the stick when we used to take her to have dango and she would struggle to chew them all but would never change her habit cause she liked the three flavours together.” Lee said.</p><p>“ You remember that one day we all had gone for training together- all of us and she decided it was time we refined our skills with water jutsu but her motive was to start a water fight and we all had such a blast that day.” Neji said smiling softly.</p><p>“You remember that day she made us all go to Ichiraku’s together and we all kept talking about our favourite missions together and we tried to find what was under Kakashi’s mask once again” Shikamaru said chucking softly. Hinata smiled as everyone started telling about their favourite memories together when she found Sasuke staring straight at the ground. “Sasuke! What about you?” she asked him.</p><p>She saw Itachi look at his brother with a worried look. Sasuke looked up at her and answered softly, “That one day when we all went to watch stargazing together.” Hinata smiled at that memory.</p><p>Sakura had always took initiative to make them all spend time together. She used to tell that they all had to do each other;s favourite things to do. So some days they would cloud watch, go eat barbecue, go to tiny tea shops, go shopping, train together, express their youth and on the day Sakura got to choose they had all gone stargazing. Sakura had always brought them close together and even when she was on a hospital bed, on the brink of death she had brought them together with memories of her. Hinata blinked her tears away to find all of them were on the verge of crying, she looked up when she heard the door open.</p><p> </p><p>Tsunade was standing there, her eyes red rimmed, “She is alright. I have patched up all the major blows to an extent. SHe won't be regaining concious anytime soon though....”</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke looked up at her in anticipation. Tsunade seemed to have more to say.</p><p> </p><p>“She- Her eyes though. She is blind......and she also has the Sharingan</p><p> </p><p>Itachi looked up in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how. None of you are allowed to meet her yet. But remember what happened to her today, we will definitely get the revenge that we deserve.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Most definitely not weekly updates.</p><p>But at least twice in a month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>